The present invention pertains generally to devices for exercising arm and hand muscles by repeated contraction of the hand about a resilient body.
It is well established in the practice of physical therapy that benefits may be obtained by periodic exercising of the hand and arm muscles by the grasping and compressing of a resilient body, as for example a small ball. While the foregoing may be accepted, for one reason or another it is apparently not a common practice. A possible explanation may be that a small resilient body such as a ball is stored in a drawer or desk and forgotten, at least as far as part of a daily exercise routine. As with any exercising aid regular use is necessary to achieve maximum benefits. Not known to the applicant are any compressible or resilient bodies provided with means for attaching same to furniture or exercise equipment to promote their frequent use and serve as a constant reminder of the need for including same in a daily exercise routine.